


Charity

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Castle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NPT Treat, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle paused in the middle of the doorway from his office as he posed for Esposito and Ryan in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



Castle paused in the middle of the doorway from his office as he posed for Esposito and Ryan in the living room. "Well, what do you think?"

Ryan hid his grin behind his hand while Esposito flat out laughed. "Bro, what are you _wearing_?"

Castle looked down at his outfit. "What? I was invited to a Nerdy Dance-Off party. Do I look stereotypically nerdy enough?" His outfit consisted of plaid pants that sat too high on his waist and hung a few inches above his shoes. He had thick glasses on and slicked back hair. His shirt was tucked into his pants with suspenders. Castle even had a bowtie.

Esposito grinned wide. "Oh yeah, you're totally a nerd."

"Uh, Castle," Ryan said. "What's the point of this?"

"The point, my friends, is for charity to feed the hungry in the city." He pulled on his suspenders. "Besides, it'll be fun. I even got the two of you tickets to join me."

"Whoa. I ain't down with the nerd look. I'm too cool for that. Ryan would fit in just fine though."

Ryan gave Esposito a look while Castle brandished the tickets from out of his pants' pocket. "Are you sure? Because this charity is being hosted by Victoria's Secret. It'd be a shame if you couldn't make it, Esposito, while Ryan and I mingle with a ton of models."

The both of them laughed at the expression on Esposito's face when he tried to back track. "Well, I'm too cool for that, but someone needs to watch the two of you. Keep you out of trouble and all. Besides, we're the three amigos. I can't leave you guys behind."

"Great!" Castle went into his office and returned with two outfits on hangers. "I figured you'd say that so I rented some outfits for you guys. You don't have to thank me. Come on, try them on."

He handed them the outfits and when they went to another room to try them on, Castle rubbed his hands with glee. Next he was going to have them practice their nerdy dancing. It was for charity, after all.


End file.
